elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
St. Berenice-ordenen
*Lady/Lord Berenice *Berenices antilope |hovedkvarter = St. Berenice-klosteret |religion = Fidelismen|grunnlagt = ca. 425|relaterte_organisasjoner = St. Berenice klosterhær Druzellas Minde|emblem = En rød antilope|valgspråk = "Lev for Berenice, lev for dine medmennesker, lev for deg selv."|relikvie = Urne av St. Berenice}}St. Berenice-ordenen '''(omtalt også som '''St. Berenices barn '''og '''Statsordenen av Flynn '''under Flynns tid som et kongerike) er en kult dedikert til én av de første avalonske helgenene: Berenice Levy. Den har sitt utspring fra én av de første dronningene av Flynns tanke om videreføring av den kongelige arverekken: "alle dronninger skal besøke klosteret for å unngå dødsfallet hennes barn – enten i fødselen eller under graviditeten." Etter de mange dødsfallene til hennes barn, bygget dronningen kurbad og et kloster oppkalt etter sin mor, som – etter Theodoras mening – hadde legende hender. Løsningen var med andre ord blodtemmere. Det ble derfor Theodoras søster, Liliana, som startet kulten og ledet den. De første tiårene fikk hun et kongelig bidrag for å bygge St. Berenice-klosteret og samle produkter for å holde kulten i live. ''Historie '' 'Andre Æra ' ''Fremming'' I bølgen av mennesker som ønsket om å ha noe større å leve for enn sine lensherrer som skylte over Flynn på 400-tallet, sørget Theodora I av Flynn at fidelismen ble spredt til det stadig voksende kongeriket. Etter Theodoras mening hadde moren hennes legende hender, og søsteren hennes var av samme oppfatning. Derfor etablerte hun et kloster i hennes navn: dette ble fram til ancipismens framtog under Farvaldr IIIs regjering, regnet som senteret for Flynns fidelisme. Skriv om brannen i 497 Etter Colton-konspirasjonen fikk den nye Moren av St. Berenice-klosteret, Druzella, fornyet tillit – da den forrige lord Berenice, Lucius, hadde bragt skam over både ordenen og klosteret. Druzella og mannen hennes hadde hjulpet kongefamilien under konspirasjonen ved å avsløre et komplott med St. Berenice klosterhærs innblanding. Etter dette ble kulten anerkjent som kongerikets nye religiøse statsorden. Med dette i grunnen, ble det lovfestet av kongen at lord Berenice fungerte som den religiøse skikkelsen i Rådet, og overhode for fidelismen i Flynn. Dette gjorde ''Coleibatus ''og lord Berenice til én og samme person. ''Penelopekrigen'' Utdypende artikkel: Penelopekrigen Da Farvaldr Arrian arvet tronen fra moren i 532, vendte han ryggen til fidelismen, og dyrket heller ancipismen. Dette førte til at St. Berenice-ordenen mistet sin glor og plass hos kongen. Han så dessuten trusselen av hvor nært Statsordenen skulle jobbe med Rådet, og fikk Plinius Hollens i 537 til å eliminere tilhengerne av ordenen; i kjølvannet av Xander Torns død (arrangert av Atlanta Orenos), overtok Plinius setet som ''Coleibatus. ''Han fikk Hollens og en gruppe tilhengere til å spre rykter om tilhengere av ordenen i øvrige sosiale lag: de smuglet barn fra gårdene nær St. Berenice-klosteret til et ukjent sted i skogene og slaktet dem. Barna ble tappet for blod som ble brukt i seremoniene sine. Dette førte til et sterkt hat mot ordenen fra enkelte adelsslekter, andre tok det for svada. Det gjorde allikevel spenningen i hovedstaden mer intens: adelshus vendte seg mot hverandre og myrdet hverandre av den grunn at de mente kongen løy. Kongerikets byer og landsbyer ble en heksegryte av intriger, mordball og opprør. Klostre og templer beregnet for fidelismen og Vokterne ble offer for beleiringer, da borgerne også vendte seg mot hverandre og fidelistiske troende måtte sperre seg inne i disse bygningene. Etter seks år med kaos i landet, ble Hollens myrdet av en lady Berenice og hennes tilhengere mens han arrangerte et ball for de ancipistiske adelsmennene på Villa Ewald. Dette ga imidlertid mer ved på bålet. Etter Hollens' død i 543, gjorde Farvaldr ham til helgen av ancipismen, og ga dermed kongen mer støtte. Hollens var en fremtredende skikkelse som – til tross for å ha startet en heksejakt etter fidelister – gjorde gode store ting for å fremme temmere i samfunnet: den jordeiende adelen fikk ikke lov til å bruke kreftene sine mot temmende bønder. Borgerstanden i hovedstaden og storbyene skulle bli undervist av gode adelstemmere, som på denne måten skulle forbedre samfunnsstrukturen i byene. For at adelsmennene skulle gidde å bry seg om tredjestanden, fikk de en årlig pensjon hvis studentene deres viste fremgang. Dette ble opprettholdt gjennom nettverket av Apis' sønner. St. Berenice-ordenen hadde i løpet av denne tiden blitt spredd for alle vinder. Klosteret var fredet av kongehuset – da det var bygget på en dronnings befaling. Men medlemmene av klosteret måtte finne andre steder å operere fra; bare en håndfull ble holdt igjen for å lære opp nye ancipistiske nonner – hvorpå nonnene fra St. Berenice ble henrettet på bål kort tid etterpå. De arbeidet i skjul, i grotter og på fjell. I enkelte slo ikke ancipismen rot, og ordenen kunne dermed søke ly i disse bygdene. Denne misnøyen vokste under Farvaldr III styre, og ble bare forsterket da restene av borggrevene i øst begynte å samle seg igjen og formet Gilgatton i 545 – en gruppe med innflytelsesrike adelsmenn som kom fra keiserdømmet Pholiberbía. Keiserdømmet var ikke særlig utviklet, og manglet ennå en religiøs overbevisning. St. Berenice-ordenen sendte derfor lady Berenice og Moren av St. Berenice-klosteret (tittelen var mer symbolsk, og ble brukt i det håp om at St. Berenice-klosteret én gang skulle havne i deres hender) til Cúchulainn IX Brádach for å be om beskyttelse. Keiseren tillot dem det, med sin kones veiledning, men fikk alle de offisielle orden-medlemmene – lady Berenice, Moren og følgerne de hadde med seg – bli innesperret i et tempel i sin hovedstad. Avtalen deres ble inngått på det kompromiss at mens keiseren, Gilgatton og keiserdømmets soldater kjempet mot Flynn og dets adelsmenn og korrupte statsorgan, skulle nonnene og prestene skrive ned ''alt ''av ritualer, seremonier og lover. På bakgrunn av dette kunne keiseren og keiserinnen se om det var noe i å bruke tid på religionen – hvis ikke kom ordenen til å miste sine ledere på fremmed jord. Samtidig skulle de skrive historien til alle merkbare medlemmer av ordenen, samt om ordenens opprinnelse. Dette kravet kom fra kronprinsen og prinsessen av Pholiberbía, som begge var interesserte i å se opprinnelsen og om historiene ville holde vann opp mot hverandre. ''Kongelige sammensvergelser'' Fire år inn i krigen med kongeriket Flynn, dør kong Farvaldr III. Dette gir lady Berenice og Moren håp om å kunne returnere til hjemmet sitt, men den nye kongen nektet å gi opp bare fordi faren ikke kunne stoppe keiseren av Pholiberbía. Innen denne tiden var St. Berenice-ordenen forhøyet til statskulten i keiserdømmet. Krigen pågikk imidlertid i fem nye år før kongen omsider måtte legge inn årene. Faren hadde brukt utallige summer på elementer som: fjerne spor av fidelismen; arrangere ball på Flynn Palace, fester og nye høytider, forsterke sin religiøse by. Kong Farvaldr IV brukte dem på kvinner, militæret og betale bot for sine religiøse lovbrudd ovenfor diakonen i Goul. Keiser Cúchulainn dro aldri til Flynns hovedstad, og fikk heller kongen til å komme til ham i Tavalough. Kongen nektet å forlate hovedstaden, i frykt for et maktvakuum, opptøyer eller plyndring av keiserens tropper. Det ble derfor løst at monarkenes koner skulle møtes på halvveien: i byen Murrough. De skulle begge ha et følge med øverste representanter fra sine religiøse grupper, som skulle komme med de religiøse premissene. Det var imidlertid ikke dronningen av Flynn som møtte opp: det var enkedronning Atlanta (og Farvaldr IVs stemor). Keiserinnen nektet allikevel å snakke med andre enn monarkens kone, hvilket Atlanta sa ikke var mulig, da stesønnen hennes ikke hadde noen make. Det tok ikke lang tid før kvinnene ble enige om å gifte bort prinsessen av Pholiberbía til kongen av Flynn. Det politiske var med det overstått, og St. Berenice-ordenen sto ansikt til ansikt med Apis' sønner. Premissene for overgivelsen var at de selv fikk beholde Goul, Kophil, hovedstaden og flere andre byer som steder de kunne ha sin innflytelse. I tillegg skulle Apis' sønner fortsette å ha setet sitt i Rådet og andre landmasser som de hadde erobret i Apis' eller Farvaldr III og IVs navn. Diakonen var gammel og på dødens rand, og lady Berenice forsto at det bare var et spørsmål om tid før mannen ville avgå med døden – antagelig ville han ikke engang overleve hjemreisen. Allikevel kunne ikke Apis' sønner kontrollere så store landområder: de måtte splittes. Hvis sønnene mistet mer kontakt, ville de ende opp i klaner og slåss om makten selv. Det ville skape ytterligere konflikter for kongen av Flynn – men det interesserte lady Berenice lite. Svaret var et rungende nei, og partene ble enige om å komme opp med et nytt forslag. Lady Berenice og Moren gav Sønnene Kophil, men ikke Goul og hovedstaden. Samtidig fikk de byer ved innlandet, ikke kystbyene. Forslaget ble foraktet av diakonen, men keiserinnen brøt da inn og sa at landet hennes gå til krig igjen og da velge å marsjere gjennom kongeriket Flynn og underkaste seg det uten videre problemer. De kunne dermed ta Sønnenes byer og henrette alle medlemmene, og hovedstaden ville dermed falle til imperiet også. Overgivelsen var bare et tegn på godhet fra keiseren og keiserinnen. Den 16. november, 554 A.Æ. ble prinsesse Casey av Pholiberbía og kong Farvaldr IV av Flynn viet i St. Berenice-klosteret. Ingen av Apis' sønner var tilstede: de hadde det for travelt med å forlate hovedstaden og Goul. Moren var kvinnen som viet paret, og lady Berenice var den som skjenket dem titlene og konverterte dem til medlemmer av St. Berenice-ordenen. Penelopekrigen hadde endret drastisk på kartet, og landområder måtte sikres i de kongelige titlene. Prinsesse Casey fikk følgende titler: markise av Beston-Feast, grevinne av Goul, baronesse av Kirkwall, Greicaze og Grand Stone; og Vokter av Urnen. Kongen ble skjenket like titler for en mann, men også tittelen fyrste av Pyrentisia og Vokter av St. Berenice-ordenen. ''Splittelse i ordenen'' Utdypende artikkel: Mor Penelope II, St. Jules-ordenen og St. Plinius-tempelet St. Berenice-ordenen ble etter dette satt inn på nytt som Statsordenen av Flynn. I 561 døde lady Berenice, og hun hadde pekt ut sin etterfølger: Mor Penelope II. Før hun kunne påta seg denne rollen, kom det et brev fra Pholiberbía om ønske om å få Penelope som sin nasjonale leder. Dette førte til at Penelope måtte velge mellom sitt hjemland eller landet som hadde reddet henne. Valget tok allikevel ikke lang tid før det var gjort: hun lot setet som Mor av St. Berenice-klosteret og Lady Berenice stå åpent. Dette bare styrket ryktene som hadde virret siden før Penelopekrigen om hennes nære bånd til keiseren. Det ble sagt at hun hadde startet krigen ved å forføre ham, og nå ønsket hun å komme tilbake til ham. Hun gjorde så, og fikk tittelen Lady Penelope. En gruppe menn og kvinner fulgte med henne tilbake til Pholiberbía som hennes eskorte, og la dermed grobunn for den nye ordenen der. Arvingene i Flynn ble vicomte William Doxton til rollen som Lord Berenice, og baronett Penelope Chesterfield som Mor av St. Berenice-klosteret. For å forhindre noen ytterligere konflikter mellom de to ordenene ble St. Plinius-tempelet reist. Tempelet skulle bygges i Murrough, men byens magistrat var en ancipist – og på grunn av områdets symbolikk var det viktig å få det bygget der. Mens Mor Penelope III ønsket å angripe byen og ta den fra ancipistene, men Lord Berenice nektet henne. Klosterhæren var for det første svak, og kongen hadde nettopp avgått ved døden – så ung som han var, var det mest sannsynlig på grunn av en kjønnssykdom. I tillegg ville det være en forbrytelse på nasjonal basis: de var nå knyttet sterkt til kongehuset, og kunne risikere en ny krise lignende den fra før Penelopekrigen. Det ble derfor inngått et kompromiss mellom magistraten, Apis' sønner og St. Jules-ordenen: tempelet skulle bygges opp som en stor sirkelformet bygning med tykke steinblokker. Det skulle deles i tre, og dermed gi mulighet for medlemmer av Sønnene, St. Berenice og St. Jules å oppholde seg på stedet samtidig og uten å høre hverandre. Kravet var imidlertid at ingen militær aktivitet skulle ta sted i nærheten av tempelet. Navnet på tempelet ble valgt av Murroghs magistrat, som var ett av hans krav for at byggingen skulle få skje. Byggeprosjektet tok imidlertid lengre tid enn beregnet. Innen kapitalen og ressursene var skaffet for å bygge tempelet, døde dronning Theodora V og ble etterfulgt av sin fetter, Erik, men kroningen tok aldri sted. Han ble nemlig snikmyrdet av agenter sendt av Theodora VI, som var oppdratt av ancipistiske foreldre: Farvaldr III og Atlanta I. Den rettmessige arvtageren var naturligvis Quentin Ewald, men han var forsvunnet under Penelopekrigen og Theodora hadde samlet flere fidelistiske adelsmenn på Villa Ewald og fikk dem alle myrdet. Hun brakte hodene deres til hovedstaden og viste dem fram med ordene: "Dette var en smakebit på hva jeg er i stand til. Min halvbrors trosretning ble revet bort fra ham, og min halvsøster ba til Apis i det skjulte. Jeg gjeninnfører ancipismen, og alle fidelister har enten å føye seg eller møte bøddelen!" Denne gangen gikk det hele allikevel ikke like enkelt for seg. Theodora arbeidet tett med diakonen i Kophil, og han erklærte henne dronning av Flynn på stedet. Hun fikk titlene som halvbroren hadde fått under sin kroning, men ikke tittelen som Vokter av St. Berenice-ordenen. Istedenfor tok hun tittelen Stormester av Ridderordenen, en tittel opprinnelig båret av kapteinen av Ridderordenen – ancipistenes svar på St. Berenices klosterhær. Fire år inn i sin regjering, måtte Theodora VI møte sin halvbror Quentin igjen. Han hadde desertert fra Hæren under et slag i Penelopekrigen, men hadde nå reist en hær av fidelister i det som nå var ruinene av St. Berenice-klosteret. Dronningen var dessuten svært lite populær blant alle utenom Apis' sønner og den mest høytstående adelen. Derfor var det en lett sak for Quentin å marsjere inn i Flynns hovedstad og få folkets kjærlighet. St. Berenice-ordenen – som hadde vært i skjul i diverse bygder utover Flynn – hadde sluttet seg til Quentin hvis han forsikret dem deres trygghet, og ropte ut til borgerne at "deres redningsmann har ankommet!" Andre ropte en variant av valgspråket: "Lev for dine medmennesker, lev for deg selv!" Ved å utelate budskapet om å tjene St. Berenice, ble flere mennesker oppildnet til å storme Flynn Palace og Gervasius Grounds. St. Berenice klosterhær hjalp til ved å stagge gardistene, og dermed bane vei for Quentin. Theodora VI abdiserer og forlater hovedstaden uten klær eller eiendeler, på lik linje med sine tilhengere av ancipismen. På ordre av Lord Berenice, ble de alle sendt til Syndbyckerrlias Citadel, hvor de skulle råtne til døde. ''Den nye arvingen'' ''Invasjonen av Nerseus Bráchos'' '''Trejde Æra Tro og seremonier Medlemmer '' 'Lady/Lord Berenice ' 'Mor/Far av St. Berenice-klosteret ' '''Kaptein av St. Berenice klosterhær Allierte * Huset Tierney (keiserhuset av Pholiberbía) * Huset Ewald (kongehuset av Flynn) '''''Trivia Category:St. Berenice-ordenen Category:Organisasjoner